


his religion

by marcapada (orphan_account)



Series: jaytim park [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marcapada
Summary: Jason tidak peduli kalau hal yang dia percayai berbeda dengan orang-orang lain. Jason yakin dan tahu bahwa ia mengimani hal yang benar.untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.





	his religion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman belongs to DC Comics and its creators  
> timeline??? what timeline

Tim masih hidup, begitulah yang Jason percayai.

Tim adalah seseorang yang cemerlang dan tangguh bagai sebilah pedang. Tim tidak mati. Begitulah yang Jason percayai.

Tim memberinya kepercayaan bertahun-tahun lamanya dan Jason juga percaya kepada Tim.

Jason tidak peduli kalau hal yang dia percayai berbeda dengan orang-orang lain. Jason yakin dan tahu bahwa ia mengimani hal yang benar.

Maka ketika semua—Bruce, Dick, Babs, Steph, Cass, hingga teman-teman Tim yang jauh dari San Fransisco dan Kansas hadir di pemakaman Tim, Jason tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Karena ia percaya, Tim masih hidup.

 Jason mengingatnya saat ia membersihkan helm merahnya. Jason mengingatnya saat ia menelusuri data-data mengenai Black Mask. Jason mengingatnya saat ia dikurung di Ethiopia. Jason mengingatnya sebelum ia tidur.

Jason Peter Todd mengingat Timothy Jackson Drake di setiap napas yang ia hembuskan.

-

Suatu hari, Jason diundang untuk datang ke manor. Oleh Batman, bukan Bruce.

Jason tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Artemis dan Bizarro, Jason menapakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang dulu pernah menjadi rumahnya. Alfred (dan Bruce) selalu berkata kepadanya bahwa ia sebaiknya berkunjung lebih lama, barangkali minum teh dan mencicipi biskuit bersama, dan dengan frekuensi yang sama pula Jason tersenyum tipis atau membuat suara gerutuan yang tidak jelas, kemudian pamit pergi.

Jason tahu jika pria tua itu mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, maka dirinya akan menolak pula. Tempat bagi seorang pemimpin tertinggi dalam skema kriminalitas sepertinya untuk tinggal bukan di sana lagi. Meskipun ia mencoba, sekeras apapun ia atau orang lain atau _Tim_ meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, situasinya tidak akan bisa sama lagi.

Jason disambut Titus yang berlari dengan langkah besar-besar dan menggigit jaket kulitnya dengan antusias. Semakin hari semakin besar saja anjing ini, makanan macam apa yang Damian berikan, Jason mengeluh. Susah payah Jason menyelamatkan jaketnya, Titus tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak saat mendengar siulan yang memanggilnya. Sebelum Jason sempat membuka mulutnya, mengomeli Damian untuk memberi kelas etiket pada Titus, matanya melebar menatap wajah orang yang memanggil Titus tadi.

Jason tidak pernah salah mengenalinya. Jason hapal betul panjang hidungnya, dagu lancipnya, lengan dan kaki panjang, putih pucat lalu matanya bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata biru—biru yang sangat, sangat indah milik satu-satunya seorang Timothy Jackson Drake.

Jason percaya bahwa Tim masih hidup.

Tim adalah seseorang yang cemerlang dan tangguh bagai sebilah pedang. Tim tidak mati.

Di hadapannya, Tim berdiri gagah, tersenyum kepada Jason.

Jason menjawab, terima kasih kembali, tanpa menggerakkan bibir dan giginya.


End file.
